Blazion
is a Brave (tribe), Fire attribute lion Yokai ranked C. In the Yo-Kai Medallium it states, "The king of beasts with a mane of fire! This hot-blooded Yo-kai fills folks with fiery enthusiasm." Appearance Blazion is a fiery lion yokai. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey-black martial artist robes. He is short (about half as tall as Nate) but his mane is about half his height. Gallery Melamelion.png Merameraion.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni Melamelaion medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Melamelion soultimate medal.png|Soultimate Medal Melamelion lucky medal.png|Lucky Medal blazionmedalmoments.jpg|Medal Moments Blaziodifference.jpg BlazionFlameless.jpg Personality Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclamations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene). In the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, "Muri/No way". It was revealed in Episode 97 that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flameless form. Relationships Powers and Abilities Blazion has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work. However, the people under his influence risk getting carried away and become oblivious to what other people's feelings, like when Blazion possessed Nate's Negatibuzz-possessed dentist, and Blazion can release fires. In the English dub, Blazion is said to make someone competitive. Stats Actual: Hp:393 Strength: 195 Spirit:167 Defense: 153 Speed:201 | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =393 | power =175 | spirit =157 | defence =87 | speed =126 }}NOTE: Remember that Blazion won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. |80|5 = All Enemies|Fire|6 = Burns enemies with flaming power of his fighting spirit.}} Locations Yo-Kai Watch Springdale Construction Site - 3F Inferno 3rd, 4th Circles Drops Yo-Kai Watch Common Pot Stickers Rare Ruby History He is first encountered in episode 6 and possesses Nate and Eddie. After scoldings from Whisper and Bear, Nate summons Hungramps to confront him. Blazion stops possessing Eddie, but only to possess Katie. Nate summons Happierre to calm everyone down and Blazion gives Nate his medal. Later in the episode, Blazion is summoned to pump up a Negatibuzz inspirited Dr. Smiles. In episode 8, Blazion attempts to drive out a Hidabat inspirited Jibanyan. In episode 11, Blazion confronts Noway, but he fails. In episode 13, he confronts Chatalie and says what she is doing things the wrong way. In the end, however, Whisper says it was a bad idea to call Blazion causing the hot-blooded lion to bite Whisper's head. Trivia * He is voiced by Brent Pendergrass. Origin Name Origin * The Japanese Name'' (Melamelion)'' comes from Mera Mera (メラメラ), the Japanese onomatopoeia for "burning flames, denoting his mane of flames, and Lion (ライオン Raion). It could also be a reference to the famous Icon of Singapore, the Merlion. * "Blazion" is a portmanteau of the words blaze or blazing and lion. Related Yo-kai *Quaken *Siro In other languages * Japanese: メラメライオン Merameraion (Melamelion) * Korean: 타올라이온 Taollaion * French: Feulion * Spanish: Flamileón * German: Leodrio * Portuguese: Fogoleo Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Rank C Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Meat Category:Lion Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Straight Punch Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flame Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Burning Fighting Spirit" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai